Rebirth
by AvatarPipTook
Summary: Years after fixing the Earth Kingdom, Korra is about to finish her latest project: Reintroducing the lost souls back into the modern world. With only one left, can she help the last soul? Or will he drive her mad with his narcissistic ego? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Standing above the Valley of the Lost, he knew the woman was lost deep in thought. She had been standing at the cliffside, staring into the fog with a look he knew well. The formal General of the Fire Nation let out a sigh before speaking.

"Korra, are you still haunted by her?" he spoke softly, before gently sipping from his tea.

She quickly turned, a bit startled from the question, "Yes, but it's not so much haunted than it is painfully followed. As if I don't have enough of my past following me…"

Iroh hummed, taking another long sip of his tea, "Our past actions will always follow us, but the bad actions always seem to be first to come up. Speaking of actions, are you sure that this one will not haunt you later?"

"If it does, I'll just come hide here again for another few years." She flashed a smirk before sighing, "In all seriousness though, does it matter what I do now? Half the world thinks I'm crazy and the other thinks that I should disappear. This talking to the spirits to free these lost souls has been my project for over a year now and it's been the only Avatar related action the rest of the world seems alright with. Some of these people have even decided to embrace the modern world and leave the makeshift town! He is the last one though. It would not be fair to keep him here, no matter what he did in the past."

"Killing a spirit and destroying history is no laughing matter, Korra. I do not believe Zhao will simply change and adapt like the others have. He may even try to use you to his own gain."

"I'm not the young girl that was tricked into opening the portals anymore. He won't convince me of anything. I've changed and now I am willing to let him do the same." She said, lowering her tone, "If it was the only thing I've learned in the last nine years, is that people need second chances. If he blows this, then I'll bring him back here. But this has to work or I'll lose all creditability with both worlds."

He shook his head, seeing that there was no use in arguing with her further. He watched her in silence as she tied the rope harness to herself. He soon let out a chuckle.

"I hear that your birthday is coming up soon? How does it feel to be turning thirty?"

He heard a low growl as she grumbled on, "Why did you remind me? I'm dreading it. I already found a few grey hairs, but I plan on drinking the night away and maybe getting into a bar fight or two." There was a pause, "I haven't decided yet."

She made her last adjustments before calling out to the spirits about holding onto the rope.

"I'll see you shortly Iroh. If I'm not back in ten minutes, have them pull me out." She waved before stepping back and letting herself fall over the side.

* * *

><p>Korra cushioned her landing with her bending. Giving the rope a test, she pulled it three times. In return, the rope was pulled again on the other side with two more tugs. She carefully guided through the fog with a path she had made from previous trips. The hair on the back of her neck stood. She knew that the Avatar Spirit hallucination was still following her. The intense look remained as stern as ever, but there was another figure near her.<p>

"You tormented me, Korra." She heard the second figure say.

Korra rubbed her face, retorted in a tired sigh of lost, patience, "You deserved the same pain I felt."

As she continued on her way, the figure became more visible. Zaheer stood in front of her, beginning to speak again.

"Revenge is a like a two headed rat-viper," he soon shifted form, turning into her old waterbending master, "As-"

"I know. You all have told me before and I did my time. Let me finish this!" She shouted, hitting the vision with her airbending.

In the split moment of cleared space, she spotted the pacing Fire Nation Admiral. If he were any other person, she'd gently bring him out of the fog. After all of the tales about him, she decided to make his fast by encasing him in a cell of rock and bending the both of them to the cliffs. Through the stone, Korra felt the man pounding it with his fists. She chuckled to herself before untying the harness and tugging on it. After watching it being pulled up, she bended the stone cage to bring the both of them back up.

Iroh saw the knowing grin on her face as she came over to him. He straightened his face, giving her a nod.

"Avatar Korra," he started, "Perhaps I spoke too soon about your idea."

"You changed your mind about him?"

"No, I still do not like it, but I will support your decision. I only hope for your sake, that it works out."

Korra smiled before turning to the cage, "Now, let's see what state of mind he's in."

She waited for the pounding to slow before dropping the walls. The firebender looked slightly crazed, his top knot disordered. An angered look was on his face.

"You forgot air holes in that stone coffin."

Korra raised her brow in disbelief, "Excuse me?"

"Air holes. Are you deaf, or did your savage mind forget that humans breathe?"

Korra crossed her arms in front of her and spoke after a grunt, "A simple' thank you' would be nice or did you forget your manners in that valley?"

Iroh stood silently, knowing that this was going to be bad. He watched Zhao step close to Korra, inches from her face.

"I'm surprised that you know what manners are, Water Tribe savage."

"Savage?" Korra shouted, stepping back.

"Korra, settle down. I tried to warn you."

The Avatar glared at him, "I'm going to burn those stupid mutton chops off your face."

Zhao grinned before turning his sights on Iroh, "Those Earth Kingdom clothes look fitting on a traitor."

"It's nice to meet you again Zhao, though I had not planned on seeing you ever again in this manner. I suppose it was too hopeful to see you recover from the fog spirit's mind trick and see that you are a changed man, but you are lucky the Avatar does not know you like I do."

"Hey!" shouted Korra.

Zhao laughed, "Speaking of that airbender, where is he? Hiding like the coward he is?"

Iroh simply smiled and pointed to Korra, "No Zhao. She is the Avatar now. You have been imprisoned here in the Spirit World for just over eighty years. The world has changed and I advise you to take it in with an open mind."

For once, Iroh saw the man in a different light. He seemed confused as he turned to the woman.

"And why am I now being released?"

Korra placed all of her weight on her right leg, "Because the portals between the Spirit World and the Material World have been opened. There's no sense in keep lost humans trapped here anymore. I've spent the last year bringing them back to the Material World or helping them adjust to the Spirit World, with Iroh's help, depending on how they were trapped. You are the last one as it took me a while to learn how I wanted to deal with you."

"So I'm free to go and live how I want?"

"I never said you were free to go." Korra smirked, "I still have to make sure you are mentally ready to support yourself with all the change in the last few decades and that you won't attempt to cause political issues or any form of issues really."

She then rubbed the back of her neck with a nervous smile, "And I still need to ask the Fire Lord if you will be allowed to stay there."

Iroh let out a sigh as Zhao angrily thought this proposal over.

"Your lack of planning is not welcoming."

"At least you are out of that Valley! I can just put you back if you prefer that?" Korra retorted.

"Please you two," Iroh interrupted, "Arguing here is not going to help any of us. Korra, please calm yourself. You are beginning to affect the world around us."

Sure enough, when Korra looked up, she saw the clouds had darkened. She grunted, knowing she was in the wrong.

"Alright. Let's get going. The Northern Water Tribe is expecting us." She then muttered to herself, "Stupid mutton chops."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I know, it's been such a long time since I've written anything. And it's been too long to attempt to write a Korra story. Anyways, please let me know what you think. Also, I'm not sure if this will have crack ship. Zhao does not seem capable of dating anyone but his military rank, in my mind at least. We will see. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is very conversation driven, like most of my work is. I hope it is enjoyable in the least.**

* * *

><p>He stopped before the portal. While he did not understand the Spirit World completely, the thought of walking through the ball of portal-ness confused him enough to halt him.<p>

And it didn't help that the waterbending witch stopped to laugh.

"Afraid of a portal?" She smirked, crossing her arms.

"The Great Admiral Zhao is never afraid."

"Former." Korra smirked, "I doubt you hold that rank anymore."

"Then I will earn it again if I have to."

"Nope, I'm not recommending you back into any form of military. I think an ice cutter in the Southern Tribe will do you some good, Hot-Head."

"Hot-Head is the best insult you can think of?"

Korra's brow gathered, "I'm trying to avoid using my best insults against you this soon. This is going to be a long process, isn't it?"

"At this point, the only thing I see that you could do for me is keep a bed warm. You are barely pretty enough for me to even consider thinking about that."

She then stepped into a fighting stance, pointing at him, "I'm going to wipe that stupid grin off of your face and then I'm going to burn those dumb mutton chops off you face."

Zhao grinned, "Temper, temper. If it were not for those tainted blue eyes of yours, one could mistake you as a member of the Fire Nation."

The Avatar was about to begin their fight when she realized that the spirits were gathering closer to the old tree. Deciding that fighting here wasn't such a good idea, she gave him another smirk before pulling him closer and finally throwing him into the portal by means of metalbending his armor around. She would quickly follow him, ready to trap him again, but there was no need. The waterbenders of the North already had encased him in ice.

"What," Zhao started to stutter at Korra, "Was that trickery? How did you toss me around like that without bending?"

Korra raised a brow at him, not quite understanding at first before laughing, "I forget, you've never encountered metalbending before."

"Metal…bending?"

She ignored him for a moment before asking the waterbender commander for help bringing the former Admiral to the port. The firebender was bounded in chain even after Korra's protest. The walk there was quiet as Zhao was in shock at everything he did not have in his time. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone else that I've helped had the same look of surprise on their face. It will take some time, but I have friends that will help you. Iroh said to take this chance and I truly hope you do take this chance to redeem your past actions." Korra said softly, a genuine smile of encouragement on her face.

"We'll see. It will depend on how you let me redeem myself."

"To be fair, the amount of freedom you want will come from how well you let me teach you. If you keep calling me 'Water Tribe Savage,' we most likely won't get along well enough at all."

"Then what will you do? Return me to the Fog to suffer in my thoughts again?"

Korra stopped, causing everyone else to whine, "Why are you being difficult? You should be happy that someone, like myself, is even giving you this chance. Everyone else wanted to leave you there."

"I'm difficult? You do not know the meaning of ultimate failure. This city should have been flattened," Zhao's voice grew louder. The Northern Water Tribe soldiers were quickly angered, losing their interest in helping. They stayed though, in fear of what rumors they heard of the Avatar's past actions of revenge.

"I destroyed waterbending! I had the war won against you ice breathing barbarians. Then the last Avatar ruined it all when he summoned some ocean monster. Don't begin telling me about what help the Avatar can give me. If that was the case, then he should have never showed up and you, you and your fellow savages here, would all be bowing to the Fire Lord. Not to mention how I am being lead like a prisoner!"

The soldiers soon turned their angry gaze from the firebender to the Avatar. Korra seemed to shrink under their gaze as they began to murmur within the ranks. Words of mutiny were carried to her ears as she looked down in thought. When she finally did look back up, she saw, above them on one of the buildings, stood the Avatar Spirit hallucination. Her grim look almost seemed to laugh at her folly, reminding her of her own failures in the past. Korra gritted her teeth.

"Let's continue, unless you all want to deal with my cousins." She shouted, startling some of the younger soldiers.

The chatter continued in a series of whispers as they continued through the newer parts of the city. Residents stood and stared, some aware of who the man was. Some whispered their own concerns of the Avatar's actions.

"She has gone mad. Letting the same man who almost destroyed the world?"

"The United Republic should have just kept that traitorous Avatar in jail. "

"She certainly, is not Avatar Aang."

Although she wore a stern look, the pain within was too much. Zhao grinned, seeing the looks.

"Even the savages know when one of their own is in the wrong."

Korra spun around promptly for the soldiers to react to the ice beneath them moving them away. With a sudden flick of a wrist, the old Fire Nation armor betrayed him as it began to collapse, squeezing him slowly. With another flick, he was tossed like a rag doll into a wall.

"You are beginning to test my patience. I offered freedom in exchange of some of your time to make sure you would not fail in this new world, but now I am beginning to feel that you are a lost cause. Throwing you back into the fog may torment you, but ending your life here will just remind everyone of the power I hold. I'm tired of the doubters and sick of your ugly mutton chops mocking my kindness." She then turned to the rest of the city, daring them to react to her challenge.

"Call me a traitor, compare me to the past Avatars, but I am your current Avatar. I dare anyone to come here and take my place. Which is it? Am I to protect the world and allow it to change with time? Or do you all want me to hide away until there is a problem so hard that the world desperately needs me and failure is a knife point away from happening? Until you all can answer that, deal with me and my damn choices!"

She then grabbed the man using metalbending again, holding the man above the water, "This is your last warning, Zhao. Accept my offer or accept your final demise. Which is it?"

His stern look faded slowly, "I accept your proposal, Avatar. Just get me out of this city and these chains."

Korra set him down roughly and unlocking the restraints, "I will. The rest of you are dismissed. I don't need your help anymore."

"But Avatar Korra," The commander started, "Who will run the ship?"

The Avatar growled, knowing that she could not run the entire ship on her own, "Fine, but I only want a few of your guards. I will watch over him on the ship."

She then stormed off, Zhao following.

* * *

><p>Hours into their journey to the Fire Nation, Korra stood at the bow of the boat, releasing her built up anger. Kind words were not heard as she cursed the day's events.<p>

"That was quite the scene in the city today." She heard behind her.

Korra whirled around, blasting an accurate aim at Zhao's face. The man dodged, barely, only to see another attack aimed at the other side of his face.

"I told you I was going to burn those stupid mutton chops." Korra said, panting. A quick smile appeared.

Zhao growled as she seemed to laugh her actions off. With her back to him, he rubbed his face clear of the burned hair and joined her at the railing.

"If it were not for your threat, I would have burned your hair off."

The woman sighed, "I don't like being put on the spot like that. You forced my hand. Most of the world doubts me now and I have to react forcefully. I do not like seeing the world fear me. That's not my place."

"Fear is the only way to get people to mind you."

Korra shook her head, "No, that was never the case before. There was a short time when I was respected. It was my fault in losing their respect."

"Are you going to tell me a long story of how you wronged someone?" he sighed.

_The door was shut behind her as she finally reached his cell. The airbender was sitting in a meditative form when she twisted the metal bars of the cell he was behind._

"_Come to chat with me again, Korra?" Zaheer asked._

_A wicked smile formed as a wooden bowl was dropped on the floor. A metallic liquid was seen in the bowl as the airbender's grin quickly disappeared._

"_No. I'm here to give you a taste of what you gave me." She said, "After all this time of being haunted and followed. All the time of being in that wheelchair and having to learn to walk again… No, this is your final moment Zaheer. It's insulting to see you live with such a luxury of being behind bars like this after all I have gone through."_

_The metal poison began to float in the air as the man returned to the floor._

"_That's…" the Anarchist's eyes widened._

"_The same poison you gave me, four years from today. It took me a while to learn how to use it, but like water, it quickly came to me."_

_Fear quickly gathered on his face, "You won't get out of here without the guards knowing who did this."_

"_Yes I will. They will not know it was me. They did not see me come in. The poison will not be in your system when you lose the fight to it. I will simply disappear into the night, without a trace of what happened to the man whom killed the Earth Queen."_

"_You think revenge will give you back everything you lost?"_

"_No. I expect nothing to come out of this but the satisfying feeling that I saw you suffer like I did until your last breath."_

_The metal chains at his arms and legs were pulled apart after her last comment. After being pinned to the wall, the poison slowly floated over until it seemed to hover above his limbs. It seemed like days that he watched it stay there, just above his skin. The look he took note of on her face was not of the Avatar he knew. The look on her face was bloodcurdling; her words were thicker than the venom. Then pain. He was left to roll and claw the stone and air. A distorted laugh filled the small room. Visions of the past flooded his mind as he gasped for air._

"_I hope the visions are just as painful, Zaheer and unlike me, you do not have the Avatar State to save you."_

_As soon as he was gone, she brought the poison out of his system and placed it back into the bowl. She quickly left, leaving the guards to rush into the cell, finding him left on the floor._

She shook her head again, "I'd rather not talk about it. It is in the past and now I am trying to correct the bond between us and the Spirits. Since the portals are open, there is no need for the Lost to remain in the valley. This new town is important to me and I need you to help me with not destroying my progress."

"So this town is thriving?"

Korra smiled, "It is, for the most part. I had lots of minds to convince but overall, the people I brought back are grateful. I can go into Chongsheng and be happy for something good I did."

"An Avatar to fear seems interesting enough though." Zhao smiled wickedly, "Seems better fitted for you."

The Avatar sighed, fixing her braided bun, "You are going to ruin this for me, aren't you?"

"Perhaps, but like you, I do not have much choice on where to go. You even said that we're surprising the Fire Lord with my sudden appearance."

"I did… and I'm dreading that conversation." Korra pouted as she continued, "I figured I'd just show and they'd take you back, but in the back of my mind I know that I'll probably be stuck with you for some time."

The Avatar would then lean on the railing, "I'm going to hate myself in a couple of days. I just know it."

Days later, the ship arrived just outside of the capital city's port. They were awaiting permission to come into port. The men in the hull were on edge as the Avatar insisted in staying there until their permission was granted. She was beginning to drive them all mad with her finger tapping and pacing.

"This is the Fire Nation Port Authority, please respond." The radio went off.

"This is ship 'Evening Sky.'"

"Permission is granted to port, 'Evening Sky.' Please forward message to Avatar Korra that her request to meet with the Fire Lord in the morning has been granted."

"Affirmative. Message will be passed."

Korra let out a shout of joy before bolting to her room. With all of her belongings gathered, she then went to find Zhao.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>How he enjoyed being fitted for a nice set of clothing. Zhao spend the afternoon finding the right fabrics for his meeting with the Fire Lord. The finest red and gold silk was being tailored in a modern suit and he certainly loved the annoyed look on the Avatar's face. She had offered to get something tailored for him and he wanted to test her patience again. It also helped that he brought up the fact that he was going to have to convince the Fire Lord to forgive him.<p>

After the long grueling hours of watching him change his mind on cloth, Korra gave up most of her recent earnings to pay for his one suit. She knew that he did all of that in spite of angering her.

She bowed, openly mocking him, "Are we done here, your highness? We still have guest rooms to move into."

"No, I still need a haircut since you decided to burn some of my hair."

Korra sighed, "I'll cut it for you."

"I prefer to have a professional do it."

"I can cut it, almost professionally," Korra crossed her arms, "It would not be the first time I've cut hair."

The former admiral grinned, "I do like the idea of the Avatar pampering to my every need. Fine, I will let you cut my hair."

Korra shook her head as she left the shop. She kicked a small stone into the street out of frustration. It was going to be fine though, right? This stubborn narcissist of a man would stay here and she could go back to her favorite pub in Republic City. The thought of hopelessly flirting with the bartender made her smile. The smile didn't last long though; Zhao announced his arrival to the street.

"I assume you know how to get us to our rooms, Avatar?"

Korra snorted as she opened a door to their rented Satomoblie, "I can drive us to the palace. From there I'll be just as lost as you."

Before he entered, the firebender inspected the machine, "This is quite the machine."

"I'll make sure to pass your liking of it to the inventor's daughter." Korra sighed, entering the driver's seat, "Don't forget to buckle the restraint."

"Why's that?"

Just as he let out his question, the machine shot forward. He hit his head on the windshield.

"I'm not the best of drivers." Korra smirked, before getting the Satomobile on the street.

He growled as he rubbed the sore spot on his forehead, causing the driver to laugh at him even harder.

"You did that on purpose."

Korra continued to laugh, "I did, but I couldn't pass that chance up, and to be fair, you deserved it."

What Korra expected to be a short drive turned into a frenzy of turning around, missing turns and almost a wreck with another Satomobile. The cause of such a mess happened from old memory of the city from Zhao and the constant back and forth insults between the two. When their valet came to take the rental, he was surprised that it was not a ball of flame. Both benders were steaming from the ears when Korra chucked the keys at him. It took another hour to allow them into the palace and only when they had both agreed to enter at separate times. In her final insult of the day, Korra laughed at Zhao when he was escorted in by four palace guards.

* * *

><p>Later that night, like she had promised, Korra came by Zhao's room with a pair of scissors and a straight blade.<p>

"This won't take long if you don't quarrel with me." She said, pulling a wooden trunk into the room to use as a stool.

"What is your plan then, Avatar?"

"I'm just going to shorten everything and clean your face up. I would be offended if I was the Fire Lord and saw you walk in with burned facial hair."

"If I were the Fire Lord, I'd be offended that a savage decided to walk into my palace." Zhao jested.

Korra let out a sigh as she held the scissors at his top knot.

"Do you have to cut that?"

"It's a bit old fashioned." Korra started, "But if it means so much to you then I will leave it and leave you to shave your ugly face."

He took a moment to consider his options. While a part of him wanted to continue to harass the woman, he knew that he would not be here to ask for another chance.

"Cut it. I am here for a new change in life, right?"

Korra nodded, "I think you are making the right choice, finally. It's time to move on from the past."

Zhao snorted, "Don't let this moment get to your head, Water Tribe. I still won't like you."

"That endearment is shared, Zhao. I find you annoying and rude." She said, dropping the clipped top knot to the ground.

"And you are a wrench."

Korra shook her head again, fighting the urge to cut his ear off. Instead, she trimmed it and combed it back.

"If I didn't know that you were quite the villainous prick that you are, I'd mistake you for a well, a prick."

"I'm charmed." He deadpanned.

Korra smirked, before allowing him to check it out for himself. She held out a mirror for him to take a look in. He studied the new look for a bit, making Korra more nervous as time went on.

"Well?" she finally asked.

He turned his head, continuing to look before commenting, "I think I have underestimated you, Avatar. Not only can you drive, you can cut hair. You'd make an excellent servant."

Korra stormed out of the room, slamming the door. The guards in the room stood there, stunned from what had happened.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Korra spent the time before her meeting with the Fire Lord getting ready. She took advantage of the large mirror, brushing her hair before the long sequence of braiding and finally finishing the bun in the back. She then took a moment to take in her reflection, noting the overdue look of being weary and the pesky grey hairs that she had tried to hide before. Her eyes slowly looked up at the gazing hallucination joining her in the mirror.<p>

"I blame you for the grey hair, you know. Don't you have somewhere else to be?" she said harshly, before letting out a deep sigh, "Of course not. If I died saving the world, you'd haunt me in death just to spite me."

The being said nothing, but stepped away. A sharp knock on the door brought Korra back to the present. She got up to open the door, finding an escort to bring her to the throne room. Zhao was already at the main doors, surprisingly standing silently. His hair was slicked back and if it were not for his awful attitude, she would have told him that he looked dashing enough to pass.

"Awfully evil." She said, realizing that she spoke out load.

"What was that, Avatar? Are you beginning our day in a foul mood already?"

Korra cringed at her mistake, "Ah, no. I was talking about… the morning being evil?"

The other five people in the hall stood there, blinking with a blank look. Korra gave them a lighthearted smile, shrugging off her mistake.

"That was a horrible attempt to save what dignity you had today." Zhao commented, his hands behind his back.

Korra scrunched her face, trying to not fall for his trap again, "Oh, bite me."

"Where and how hard, my dear Avatar?"

"Damn, you're good at this." Korra pouted, "Well, are we ready? The sooner this is over, the sooner I can go home."

Zhao feinted offense, "You crush my hopes that we would never end this lovely time together."

"There's more of you I'd like to crush," Korra gagged, "And it's not your hopes."

There was another moment of awkward silence before Korra spoke up.

"Can we just get this over with?"

The doors soon opened and they were escorted in, presented to the Fire Lord as 'Avatar Korra and Former Admiral Zhao.' Of course, the firebender would not let her live her predictions down without a knowing smirk. They both bowed after they stopped before the throne.

"It is a pleasure seeing you again, Avatar Korra." The voice from the dais said joyfully.

"The same, Fire Lord Iroh. I hope you do not mind my sudden appearance." She responded with a smile.

"Of course not. If you were anyone else, I would have declined. Now, what is it that you needed from me?"

Korra cleared her throat, "I have the last man from the Valley of the Lost. He is a man of the Fire Nation and I would like to have his citizenship reinstated, if you allow it."

Iroh tapped his fingertips together as he spoke thoughtfully, "And he is not going to Chongsheng to stay with the others?"

With a bit of a pout, Korra responded, "I was hoping to have him stay here. He was sent to the Spirit World during the last year of the Great War. I think he would be best off here."

The Fire Lord nodded as he settled his gaze on the man, "Admiral Zhao, right?"

All eyes were now on the former Admiral as he dropped to his knees to bow, "I am, my Lord."

"Please rise, Admiral Zhao. There is no need to bow from your knees. This is not the Fire Nation you once knew. Please stand and tell me why you want to return to the Fire Nation instead of a place where there are others in your situation?"

He stood as requested, looking the man on the dais over. He noticed the flames of old were gone. The once intimidating feeling of the palace was gone.

"My Lord, I return in hope to regain favor of the Fire Nation. Our dear Avatar has the wisdom to overlook my past actions in light of bringing back some honor to my name."

Korra scoffed, knowing full well that he was trying to sweet talk his way. The man's restraint on calling her names was obvious to her.

"And finally," he said, bringing Korra back from her thoughts, "I bring a certain motivating personality, should I be allowed to rejoin the Fire Nation's proud navy."

Iroh raised an eyebrow, questioning the man's past, "Yes, your past actions."

He waved, dismissing the guards. Once the room was empty, he spoke again.

"I recall there being an Admiral Zhao in my history lessons, Korra. Can you describe what actions he has done in the past to me?"

The Avatar pinched her nose, trying not to sigh, "He led an invasion of the Northern Water Tribe, killing the Moon Spirit in the process. He also destroyed a wing in Wan Shi Tong's spirit library," She did finally sigh after hearing her own words, "Which resulted in humans being banned from using its knowledge."

She watched the Fire Lord rub his forehead. She had a grave feeling about this.

"I need to consult with my council members and my grandfather. He comes back from a time of great dishonor to the country, Korra. I cannot decide until I meet with them. Please give me a few hours to speak with them."

Korra bowed in respect before nodding to Zhao. They both left the room to wait outside. For the entire two hours, Zhao stood against the wall with his head bowed. He knew his fate and with the way the Avatar was pacing the entire time, he knew that she knew what was about to happen. Only the four guards seemed joyful as they had time to retrieve a quick meal or take a short break from their long and boring day. A couple of hours past before Korra was called in alone.

The long match across the hall made her even more nervous. The room itself seemed to have darkened in the past two hours. She was not alone with the Fire Lord though. Lord Zuko, now wheelchair bounded, was also there and his presence made the tension thicker. The Fire Lord spoke first.

"I have made my decision and I have to decline it." He held a hand up as she opened her mouth to retort, "My grandfather brings up the fact that we still have those who view that the Great War was wrongfully ended and having him stay here could boost their cause."

Lord Zuko soon spoke, his voice being raspy, "I am a bit surprised and disappointed Korra. Trying to pawn an unwanted man is worst than leaving him in the Spirit World. I know you are desperate to fix things, but this is all wrong. He cannot be guided to a path of righteousness. Those before him failed and I fear that you may also suffer the same fate. It would be for the best if he was put back."

Korra's shoulders dropped as the older man spoke, "Your uncle said the same."

"You should heed his advice then. My Uncle Iroh's advice is not something to let off easily."

With his last statement, the Fire Lord nodded before calling out, "Bring Admiral Zhao in."

The large doors opened as Zhao and his escorts came in. The former admiral glanced at the Avatar's sunken look. His assumption looked to be true as he bowed again.

The Fire Lord soon spoke with confidence, "Admiral Zhao, I have to decline the Avatar's request to allow you to stay. Your past actions were a dishonor to the Fire Nation and my grandfather's words spoke a lot about how you acted and treated others. Also, the Fire Nation does suffer from groups claiming to want to destroy the throne of my grandfather's line. Allowing you to stay could give them more reason to openly begin their attacks again."

Korra grunted with anger, knowing full well, that she was stuck with him for a bit longer.

"Admiral Zhao, you are hereby stripped of the rank of Admiral for your murder of the Moon Spirit and banished from the Fire Nation. Any attempt to return will result in imprisonment and certainly death."

"But Iroh!" Korra called out, wanting to fight the banishment.

"Denied Avatar Korra, this is my decision. While I value our friendship, I cannot allow a criminal to live here like all was forgotten. Guards, please escort these two back to their rooms so they may pack and leave within the day."

The Avatar held her temper as her and Zhao's upper arms were grabbed. She shook them off of her, storming back to her room.

* * *

><p>The sound of a head pounding against a wooden counter echoed through the bar. Korra was half way through a bottle of rice liquor, cursing out her own luck of being stuck with the prideful man. Zhao had spent the last few hours, sitting silently. He too, was unsure of what to expect as they waited for a ship out of the country. Not to mention he was laughing at the Avatar's state in his mind. While he did fear for his fate, seeing the woman's reaction was fulfilling enough, and the looks that she had been receiving? Priceless.<p>

"Perhaps if you hit your head harder on the bar, you will end all pain for good." He encouraged.

"Oh, shut your mouth. I'm so sick of you speaking down to me." Was what he gathered from her drunken slurring.

"You are not going to fix your reputation with the world, bashing your head on a bar while chugging down a bottle of liquor and trying to pawn off unwanted men."

She lifted her head, looking at him with sunken eyes, "'hen 'ell me what will? 've tried 'verythin' to fix it."

He sat there silent again. When he failed to answer, she went back to hitting her head against the counter.

"'tupid,'tupid."

"Come on. It's time to go." He said, picking her up and placing her on his shoulders.

She tried to fight but refocused her struggle when she realized that she did not have the bottle in her hand. She was not leaving without it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Korra woke up to crimson silky bed sheets. She hugged her soft pillow tightly taking in the rare comfort. At least until her foot touched another body. Her eyes shot open and she peeked beneath the covers. She swallowed hard as she was naked underneath. Slowly she looked up, dreading to see who it was that was in bed with her. Her morning nightmare continued when she saw that Zhao was in bed too. A wicked grin met her horrified look.<p>

"We didn't…" Korra started.

Zhao boasted out his laughter, "No. I just wanted to see your reaction. I came in to wake you up for breakfast and thought it would be amusing to scare you."

He got up and took his draped shirt from the chair in the room. His trousers were still on.

"You were awfully drunk last night and made a mess of your tunic. I'm considered evil, but not evil enough to leave you to sleep in your own vomit."

Korra hugged the blanket around her and brought her knees up into her chest, "Thanks for considering my pride. I didn't give you too much hassle, did I?"

Zhao chuckled, "You did, but it was nothing I could handle of a drunken savage."

"Like what?"

"You kissed me like a deprived teenager."

Korra gagged, "I did? I am truly sorry. I'm never touching that stuff again."

"You were a wicked temptress. No wonder you prefer to be sad and alone." Zhao then cleared his throat, "Hurry and get dressed. Breakfast is waiting in the Captain's quarters."

Korra crossed her arms and grunted as he left, "Like I really want to be alone."

She tossed the covers off and stood. A wave of nauseous headaches rushed her head before she started for the washroom. The Avatar quickly washed and dressed, not bothering to fix the messy mop of hair on her head.

* * *

><p>The portly captain of the ship welcomed her into his quarters. Set on the table was a typical Earth Kingdom breakfast. It was a bit surprising really. She thought they had a ride to Republic City on a Fire Nation ship.<p>

"Morning Captain. How long until we reach Republic City?" She asked.

"Republic City?" The captain looked between them, a look of confusion written on his face, "We're heading straight to Chongsheng."

"Chongsheng?" Korra blinked before giving Zhao a glaring look, "Alright. Straight to the point then, eh Zhao? I didn't think you'd want to go there."

"It was cheaper for you to pay for a trip there than Republic City. You may thank me later for saving you the rest of your money."

The captain grinned widely, "Technically, I'm not charging you both anything. My family and I recently moved to Chongsheng, and I must say, the town is a lovely place. I'm going to need your help though, Avatar Korra, in removing the ice in the bay, but I'm quite excited to have the Avatar on board. Captain Xiu's the name."

"You moved there?" Korra asked, surprised.

"I did. It seems the town you made has begun to let the homeless and jobless move in and rebuild. That's exactly my reason for moving there."

Korra smiled, a slight blush on her face, "You're welcome then. I'm glad the town helped you."

They began to eat quietly. As she was eating, she would occasionally look up at the firebender. Korra noticed that he still had his guilty smirk on his ugly face.

"What's so funny?"

"You haven't mentioned the bed sheets from this morning."

The ship captain raised a brow as Korra continued, "What about them? They were nice."

"Very expensive too." The ship captain added, "I guess being the Avatar means extra money?"

Korra spat her recent bite of food out, "What?"

"Oh by the way Avatar," Zhao grinned, "Those are yours. You bought them last night on the way to the port and you insisted on making sure that they were on the bed."

She paled, "How much were they?"

"Let's just say, I hope you have a stash of money somewhere."

Korra smacked her own forehead, "Never again. I will not drink another drop of that stuff."

* * *

><p>She later climbed to the crow's nest of the ship to clear her mind. The recent stress of the last few days, no, months had really built on her. A certain old friend was also on her mind to talk to. It did not take her long to find Iroh in the Spirit World. He was having tea with some of the freed souls from the Valley. They all stood to welcome her and invite her to take a seat and drink with them. Korra soon found that like the living that were freed, the lost souls were eager to share and make sure that her cup was never empty.<p>

"Avatar Korra," A man from one of the Water Tribes began, "Iroh here, tells us that you do not have plans for your birthday. Why not come here and enjoy your day here?"

"Indeed, it's not every day you turn twenty-nine." Another spoke up.

Korra chuckled softly, "No, I turn thirty."

A chorus of gasps went around the table from the Earth Kingdom souls.

"Oh no, that's bad luck. You must be mistaken." A woman said.

"No," Korra said raising an eyebrow, "Thirty is correct. Is it wrong to celebrate this year?"

Iroh then spoke up, "Old traditions, Korra. Do not think there is something wrong."

Korra nodded, "Oh, well if everyone prefers celebrating my twenty-ninth birthday again, I will not complain!"

Stories were swapped and tea pots were emptied. While she didn't want to leave, Korra had to say goodbye and return her spirit to her body. She wiped a tear away before opening her eyes to climb down.

* * *

><p>Much like the tea party she had in the Spirit World, her reception to Chongsheng was just as lively. The townsfolk made sure to escort her and (to her dislike) Zhao to a recently built home made for her. Korra did not get much time to explore the home though, as the elected chief of the town had issues to bring up with her. An elderly man by the name of Rozulon, was chosen as chief of the town. He had spoken about an Avatar that came far before Avatar Yangchen when they first met.<p>

"Avatar Korra, we have some issues and we're in dire need of aid. Our rail road, you had spoken of, was never made from Ba Sing Se. We have no road to call for help when the bay here is iced over." He said, his deep voice was soft.

"They never made the railway line? You haven't had a train come here at all?" Korra shook her head in disbelief.

"Not a word from the Earth King." He continued, bowing in respect, "I hope that this does not impede any plans you had in mind?"

"No," Korra returned her respect to him with her own bow, "It's my job to make sure this village can survive on its own. I did not free you all just to leave you here with no one to turn to."

The man bowed even lower, "We are all in your debt, Avatar Korra. Should you need anything, please let us know."

Korra smiled, "There's no need. It's my pleasure to help."

The old man returned her smile as he directed her to the town center, "Well then, we the town of Chongsheng have a surprise for you. Since you spent many months living with us and making all of our tools with this new metalbending skill, we decided to commission a statue in your honor."

"A statue?" Korra said with a hesitant tone.

She recalled the 'gift' Republic City had given her and it wasn't well, grand. As she looked up at the new statue, her jaw dropped. It was not as large as Republic City's, but the wooden carved statue hit her heart like a full blast of stone to the gut. It was beautiful, she thought. From her braided hair bun to the boots, every detail was there.

"This is," she stuttered, "I don't deserve such a thing."

"Nonsense. A great Avatar needs good recognition." Rozulon said, "And, may I remind you that if you feel tired from the hassle of Republic City, you are always welcomed to live here. But come, we have food to eat."

Korra laughed as her stomach growled, "Yes please."

Zhao, whom had been standing in the background, laughed softly, "A humble Avatar? And here I thought you were tough."

"If you don't stop sneaking up behind me," Korra started, poking his chest with a finger, "You will see how tough I am."

With that, she stormed off. Zhao was left smiling. He was enjoying his time with the new Avatar.

* * *

><p>He was not enjoying his time with the Avatar. She had brought up the idea of sparring just outside of town and was currently wiping the floor with him. Even when she decided to use firebending only, he realized that Korra really was an excellent bender. And though he had gotten on her nerves when he joked and jested, Zhao was the one losing his temper and patience with her taunting.<p>

"Come on old man, can't handle a Water Tribe Savage now?" she grinned, looking down at him after tripping his legs from beneath him.

"You will pay for your words." He responded.

"No, I do think that I won this round. Like I did the last one," Her grin widened, "And the one before."

He growled, not taking her offered hand to return to his feet. Instead, he stayed on his back in the snow listening as the Avatar put out the small fires around them. He finally sat up and found himself really watching her bend the snow around. Perhaps he was being overly crude with his teasing.

"Avatar," he finally spoke up, "I have been thinking about what I want to do, now that you gave me this second chance."

She stopped, to listen to what he was going to say, "You have?"

Zhao nodded, "I think, since you have been travelling alone, that I want to join you on your Avatar work."

He knew that her reaction was going to be amusing to him and when he watched her shoulders fall and heard her sigh, Zhao smiled.

"Really? Are you sure?" She started, "I mean, it's not glorifying at all and everyone is going to judge us no matter what we do."

"That just gives me more of a reason to join you. I need to learn how to not glorify my actions, right?"

He watched her head drop as he was correct, "And everyone that knows of my past actions dislikes me. I would be your perfect shadow."

"Great," Korra said without a hint of joy, "Just what I needed; a shadow."

* * *

><p>The next day, Korra and Zhao found themselves meeting with the townsfolk. Like Rozulon had told her before, the rest of the villagers continued. They were shown where the train tracks were supposed to be and that they had started on a train station, yet it was unused and no word from Ba Sing Se was beginning to bother them. The Avatar and the firebender shared a rare look of agreement and decided that they would travel along the road and finish clearing what they could as they journeyed to the capital. It would take the two of them about two months, mostly hiking through the steep mountains of the north and perhaps longer if the railroad was not cleared all the way. They were supplied with food, Chongsheng's copy map of the planned railroad and winter clothes. Korra wished that Naga had stayed near the village but the townsfolk encouraged her that the polar bear dog could not be that far off.<p>

To Korra, this town was her work. Her legacy that she knew would continue and she was not about to let it fail.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. I am also currently writing another Korra fic so I apologize if this one updates slower. As of now, I have chapters 6 and 7 completed. Enjoy and please review. I do like them. Many thanks to those who have.**

* * *

><p>Why did she let him convince her that he could come? She told Iroh that Zhao would not get under her skin with his words, but she knew that Iroh knew better. They were two days into their march to Ba Sing Se and he was at his normal of harassing and nitpicking her plans. He even made sure to let her know that their camp site was not good enough. And to top it all off, the hallucination was mocking her too as if it was saying that she would fail this. Failure was what she did not want to happen. Korra had to make this trip to Ba Sing Se worth the time and effort she put into Chongsheng.<p>

For the time being though, they had other issues to worry about than Zhao's new hobby. Below them was a camp. Hastily made stone huts filled the clearing and from the dark green banners, Korra recognized the symbol of the old defeated Earth Empire army. They were really nothing more than bandits now, on a path to ruin the new monarch on the throne. They were just one more issue Korra planned on fixing but they were proving to be hard to find. The pair hid behind a wide tree, watching their movement.

"I wish these bastards would just give up and go home." Korra commented.

"I count twenty." Zhao said after marking his last tally on the tree.

"What do you recommend?"

"If we took them now, head on, we could use the element of surprise and the sun is up for another few hours."

Korra nodded, "Just don't burn the trees down. Who knows which spirit watches over the forest?"

Zhao grinned before heading towards the right along the ridge. He hid in his position before signaling to attack. Then the mountain shook. The men in the camp scattered from their posts looking for some kind of cover from fallen roofs and snow. Korra grinned as her earthquake startled the brigands. Not a moment later, the buildings began to light ablaze. She could see Zhao begin his decent into the camp. She too, started her own, taking down the stone huts. One of the older men gathered his senses before countering the attack. Thin blades of metal were shot back at Korra.

"It's the Avatar, gents. Let's remind her of who we are! For the Great Uniter!" the man shouted.

Echoes of cheering for the Great Uniter fill the camp. Korra scowled as she returned the metal blades, pinning a couple of the men and maiming another. Another couple of scorching men ran across the camp before Korra put them out of their misery. The fight did not last much longer as a few got away. Those whom didn't met the glaring fury of Korra. She had them kneeling in the snow before her as she studied each of them. When her gaze met the last one, she seemed to shrink away. Behind the last man stood the Avatar State hallucination. When she turned to look at the rest of the line, she swore that Zaheer was standing at the front of the line.

"Avatar, what are you going to do with them?"

Zhao's voice brought her back. She gave him a sad smile before refocusing on the men before her.

"I'm taking their bending away, which is better than I can say for their comrades' years ago." She paused looking down on the young man before her, "And if you can prove to me that letting you live was not a mistake, then I will restore it. And for spirits' sake, stop doing this for Kuvira. You all act as if she's some martyr. She has stated before to just go home."

With that said, she pressed her hands onto his forehead and heart before moving to the next one. The firebender stood there in awe at what he was seeing. After she was done and had stormed off, he kicked the first one he could.

"You are all lucky to see such restraint. If she were anyone else, you would be just as crispy as some on your friends." He pointed to a few of the dead. He too, took off to follow her to their camp.

By the time he caught up to her, Korra had already started a cooking fire. Metal posts were set up above the fire and she was working on making a pot for them to cook in. Zhao knew her enough now that she was wearing a façade of a stern look.

"Going with the softer side, Avatar?"

"It's Korra. Just call me Korra." She said softly, "And yes, I am treating them compassionately. I believe a sneak attack from the Avatar will scare them enough and we do have a mountain to carve through tomorrow. I do not want to waste anymore energy on them."

Zhao hummed his disappointment. He would soon sit near her as she began adding a mixture of food to the pot. After some time of silence, Korra would look up at him.

"No chastising me this time?"

He nodded, "No, not this time. I think you have had enough of that today, but I am curious at your hesitation."

Korra nodded as she stirred the pot's contents, "I saw him standing near the line of men."

She received a confused look.

"Zaheer was his name and he had done something horrible to me in the past. So I killed him in his cell. It became a burden days later though. I couldn't kill those men who had surrendered. It would have the same heavy feeling of what I did."

"Sweet revenge." He commented.

Korra shook her head, "Not sweet at all. It bothered me so much that I turned myself in. I should still be in, but the universe had its own way of reminding everyone that having the Avatar on death row could result in deadly circumstances with the spirits. Five years later and I was out."

Zhao kept to himself, now fully understanding why she fought hard to help him.

"I do not say it often, but thank you Avatar for everything."

"So you'll stop with the mocking and jesting?"

"Never." He grinned, "You have patience worth slowly tearing away at. It is amusing."

The Avatar pouted for a moment, "We need to work on that firebending of yours. There is plenty of room for approving your control."

"My bending is fine Avatar."

Korra then threw her arms up, grinning slightly, "For all things left in this world that are sacred, my name is Korra, not Avatar!"

"I think you are beginning to enjoy my company."

His comment was met with a ball of snow in the face. After clearing the snow from his eyes, he watched her reach for a bottle of a clear liquid.

"I thought you were done with that?"

"It just so happens that I had another. Care to share it with me before we move mountains tomorrow?"

* * *

><p>After an hour passed, they were both laughing as they told humiliating stories. The bottle of rice liquor was nearly gone and the stew was eaten.<p>

Zhao tried to speak between his laughter, "And when he was done mocking me, he made me realize that I had destroyed my own boats. How does a commander lost to a twelve year old?"

Korra continued to laugh, falling backwards, "Airbenders. They have their ways.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning when they were attacked. Korra brought up stone shield to block the metal blades that there sent at them after being violently woken. She cursed as one had struck her in the left side of her hip. It took all of her effort to keep the stone up as Zhao returned his attacks towards the attackers.<p>

"It seems our new friends from yesterday returned." Zhao shouted after taking cover.

"Then they know what to expect from this fight." The Avatar growled.

The firebender grinned, accepting that as permission to annihilate the attackers. He tore off his jacket before attacking once more. The stone shelter soon crumbled as Korra began her own counter. Another metal blade hit her left calf. She brought her left arm up to create a wall from the snow.

"Zhao, they're all around us!" she called out in warning.

The firebender nodded after grabbing an attacker by his face and burning him. He too had been struck by a few of the metal blades.

"Death to the murdering Avatar." They heard from the forest around them. Rumbling followed.

Korra took a moment to look around herself. She could see Zhao, to her right, retreat back to her. To her left, she saw the men whom had already stuck her twice. Before her, a few more of the brigands were advancing. She then painfully stomped her left foot, sending a quake to the advancing men, causing them to stumble before encasing them in ice.

"Zhao, duck!" she shouted, taking the metal blades meant for him.

She heated them before sending them back to their owners. Then a howl was heard. Korra turned, smiling in relief.

"Naga."

The polar-bear dog came roaring in, tossing one man away before slapping another to the ground with her large paws. With a flick of her wrists, Korra redirected the incoming metal blades away from the large beast. With a groan, her legs gave out. The rest of the brigands retreated. A hand then rested on her shoulder.

"We should leave before they regroup." Zhao spoke.

She nodded before glancing at her injuries, "We'll have to take care of our wounds when we know we're safe."

She stood, wincing in pain as she walked to pack up their camp.

* * *

><p>They finally stopped below the towering mountain ahead of them hours later. With Naga finding them, their march to the proposed tunnel under the mountain was shortened and gave Korra extra time to heal their wounds.<p>

"Just take your damn shirt off, Zhao, unless you want these to scar." She shouted as her hands were enveloped in water.

"I will be fine. Unlike you, I was not impaled." Zhao said, flicking the metal blade still in Korra's hip.

She let out a cry, "Fine. Pull it out on thre-"

Zhao indeed, pulled the blade out before she was ready. He thought of it as less painful if she did not think about it, but it did not stop her from glaring at him after she was done healing the wound. Shortly after, she pulled the second blade from her calf. Then she sat back against a stone, breathing slowly to calm herself. She suddenly busted out laughing at the situation they were in.

"What is so amusing?" Zhao asked, his brows furrowed forward.

She put a hand up to her face as she tried to speak between laughing, "You just put me before you own issues."

"You are the supposed savior of the world. I would be a horrible shadow if I let you die a few days into our trip."

"You are going soft on me, Zhao. Just say it."

"No."

"Please?"

"Never."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them. Korra was giving him a look of disbelief.

"No." Zhao interrupted as Korra opened her mouth to speak.

She huffed, crossing her arms, "I suppose I have a tunnel to create. I should get up."

Zhao shrugs going through their things. The moment of quiet reminded him that neither of them had eaten.

"Why don't you start on the tunnel? I'll work on breakfast."

"You can cook?"

"No but as long as it is not burned, we will live."

Korra shook her head as she searched through her bag for the map.

"They certainly started the tunnel on the other side." She told herself as she placed her hand on the cliff before her.

What seemed off to her was the fact that the railroad was indeed on the other side. She could feel the metal rails and the supplies to finish the project. It was just not finished. Her mind wandered back to the brigands. They might have had something to do with this. Either way, she was going to finish it. Korra placed her hands on the stone, feeling for the dimensions of the tunnel before tearing the final hole into the mountain. Then she made sure to smooth the stone, creating a bit of pressure to match with the craftsmanship of the rest of the long tunnel.

"Seems like our trip won't be as difficult as I thought." She said, grinning to herself.

Her smile was short lived as Zhao's 'cooking' turned out to be as bad as they both thought. Of course, he wouldn't let her go off correcting it without mentioning someone about being pampered by the all mighty Avatar. The comment earned him another swift snowball to the face.

When it came to repairing the tears in their clothes though, she made sure that he did his own sewing. He was not thrilled, but he did it anyways.

"Turn away."

Zhao looked up at her after her request, "Why?"

"I… have to pull my trousers down to fix the hole in it."

The firebender gave her a look of disbelief before turning himself around. He shook his head before laying back. He would cloud gaze for a bit before falling asleep. Korra found the peace and quiet to be welcoming as she now had the focus to finish her stitching. And maybe cook the next meal. Yes, she would be certain to cook the next meal.

* * *

><p>The rest of their trip was mostly uneventful. There was the scattered attack and camp hunt, but the pair made it to Ba Sing Se in one piece. The rail line from Ba Sing Se appeared to be unhindered from the brigands, but neither of them was really capable of checking everything.<p>

"They took down the walls?" Zhao asked rhetorically.

"The Earth King may not be the smartest man to ever hold power over a nation, but he has learned to listen to others advice when it is valid." Korra then looked him in the eye, "It must be a surprise to see this city without the separation?"

She would see him nod before leaning towards him, "Whatever you may see or hear here, you must promise to keep it a secret. There are some things that cannot leave the palace or I will make sure to bury you in ice and leave you in the ocean."

Zhao would return with a grin, "Of course Great Avatar."


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't hate me for this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>Zhao watched the interaction between the Earth King and the Avatar very closely. There was something the two were hiding as they spoke and while he had a small interest as to what it was, he would not trouble the Avatar for it.<p>

A couple of days had passed before King Wu could see them and unlike their meeting with the Fire Lord, this one was a bit more personal. He and Korra were brought into the private quarters of the King. A tall, grumpy man stood in the background, watching with an annoyed look on his face.

"Korra, baby doll," Wu said, clicking his tongue and pointing at her with both hands, "What can I do for you, you wonderful woman of power?"

Korra flared her nose, not enjoying the man's flirting, "I just wanted to ask about the rail line to Chongsheng. It's not complete like you promised it would be."

A large grin formed on the King's face, "Of course it was. My council said it was completed and that your requested aid had made it."

"Um, no," Korra crossed her arms, "It was not. I just came from there and had to finish the long tunnel under the mountain."

The King's look changed from fun to business, "You aren't kidding?"

"No, I am not and I'm beginning to feel like my side of our bargain was never completed."

Wu turned to the grumpy man, "Mako, can you tell the council to meet me later?"

"Of course." The man answered, giving Zhao a dirty look.

"That's my Mako! Getting things done."

Mako whined before leaving. The King would then turn his attention to Zhao.

"And who is this, Korra? Some new boyfriend?"

Korra gagged, "No. He's my new shadow."

"Your shadow?"

"Nevermind. I will explain later." She waved, "You really didn't know that this rail line was unfinished?"

"You know me Korra. Between Republic City and my council, I don't leave the palace often." Wu's head dropped in shame, "I should take Mako's advice and tell them where they can stick their expensive boots."

Zhao leaned down to mutter to the Avatar, "He seems quite the spoiled king."

Korra chuckled before responding to Wu, "We all told you when you took the throne. You had to run the country, not just party."

"Oh, speaking of parties Korra." Wu waved his hands, "It occurred to me that your birthday was a few weeks ago. How does the sound of a ball in your honor sound? You know, for all you have done for myself and of course, our strong Mako."

"It's fine," Korra held her hands up, "I don't need another party. My last one was good enough."

Zhao laughed, remembering the look on Korra's face after she came back from the Spirit World. While she did not say much about it, he knew something embarrassing happened. The former General probably told stories.

"Honestly Wu, I just want to see him and get this rail line completed." Korra said with a sigh.

Mako had just walked in, "The council will meet with you, your Majesty. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Oh yes, can you get a birthday party started for our friend? Also, if it is okay with you Korra, I would like to send Mako to oversee the completion of the rail line."

The Avatar felt like jumping in the air with joy, "Of course I don't mind if he oversees it."

"Good. I just want to make sure this is completed. Now, let me lead you to him."

Korra paused, "Hold on. Zhao, you should stay here and do not destroy anything or anyone. I mean it."

The firebender hummed, "Fine. Whoever 'him' is better be worth my staying here alone."

Mako answered, "It will, unless you want to see a woman cry."

He received a nasty look from Korra, causing Zhao to laugh.

"You better go alone then, woman." Zhao snickered, "I wouldn't want to clean those tears away for you."

Korra growled as she followed Wu, "I hate him."

* * *

><p>He rushed through the halls after shouting orders about some birthday party the King wanted. Mako knew she would still be in the certain room. The former detective of Republic City knew that she liked to stay in that room for hours. He actually counted this, her second time coming to the palace and she had stayed there most of the time.<p>

_He was listening to Wu talk about an upcoming festival when Korra had entered the room. She spoke about wanting land to use as for a town. Wu had gracefully agreed, except he knew his council would disagree until the King had security for the throne._

"_I would gladly give you some land," he started, "But my hands are tied. I cannot accept unless you help me."_

"_Alright, what can I help you with then?"_

"_I need an heir."_

_Korra seemed to blink at that answer forever. Mako pinched his nose, knowing full well what Wu was asking for._

"_Come again?"_

"_I need an heir, Korra. The council will not work with me until I have one."_

_Korra held a hand up to stop him, "I get that but what do you want me to do? Find some orphan for you?"_

_Mako cringed at the King's answer, "Not really what I had in mind. You see, for some reason the women here are not thrilled about, well you know, and technically, you are considered to be from well off families, considering your father and your cousins are Chieftains."_

"_Stop!" Korra shouted. Mako had only seen her that red a few times before, but this… he felt embarrassed for her._

"_You want me to," she swallowed the thought harshly, "To- I can't believe I'm even considering this. Have you tried a concubine at least?"_

"_Twice." Mako spoke up, souring Korra's already disgusted look, "They both ran away after looking at him."_

"_You both actually tried that?"_

_The king interrupted Mako's comeback, "I cannot help you until then, Korra. But if it helps any, I can protect your image. I will not announce you as the mother and only my own personally picked, trusted servants will know. And our big guy, Mako."_

_Mako gave the Avatar a sympathetic look as she seemed greatly conflicted. He knew that Wu had her cornered too. There was no way President Raiko would help her. They both had a fight over weapons and spirit matter, not to mention Korra's time in jail._

_Korra seemed to let out a long, aggravated sigh, "On one condition, since I seem to be lending you my body for a few months; I get to come see the child."_

"_That'-"_

"_I'm not done." Korra interrupted, her brow furrowed forward, "Anytime, not when you want me to come and if the poor child happens to bend, I want to train it." She paused again to gather her thoughts, "For sure, no funny business! I don't really want to spend any more time with you than I have to."_

_Mako slapped his forehead._

_The months afterward were just as awkward for him. Mako couldn't look at Korra without trying to hide a laugh. Of course, she shamefully laughed along and had told him that there was a reason the noblewomen of the Earth Kingdom refused him. She claimed it was the worst forty-five seconds of her life._

_At a certain point, she had left Ba Sing Se to look over the building of Chongsheng. Rumors spread through the Earth Kingdom of a child conceived with some woman (left to the imaginations of the people). The king's staff was handpicked by him to look over the coming child with complete secrecy, lest they wanted the wrath of an angry Avatar; one with a past of ending lives. Then the news of the mother passing after childbirth was announced. The Earth Kingdom grieved for a bit. Korra had stayed in the King's family quarters for five months before heading to the Northern water Tribe._

Sure enough, Mako walked in on Korra holding the toddler's arms as the boy worked on his walking. She was laughing and trying to get him to dance with her. To Mako, it looked like bouncing, but he wasn't going to ruin the moment.

"Hey Mako. Can you believe how big Lok has become?" she smiled as he walked over.

"He's grown for sure." Mako said softly, still watching them, "You and Wu lucked out with his green eyes, you know. Can you imagine how the world would react if they found out?"

Korra seemed to shrug him off as Lok stood on his own, "Aren't you a strong boy, Lok."

Mako rubbed the back of his neck before sighing, "So, that firebender. Is he was last one from the Spirit World?"

Korra turned, to look at him, "He is."

"You two aren't-"

With a raised brow, Korra laughed, "Please Mako. Give me some credit." She sighed as he returned his own raised brow, "No, he's impossible. It is a constant back and forth minds fight."

Mako sighed with relief, "So, do you have any plans besides kidnapping me to do the King's dirty work?"

The Avatar laughed once more, "One, I'm not kidnapping you and no, I do not have any plans."

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Well, there's this new jazz hall in the city. I thought that if you have some time tonight, that I could take you out? Not on a date of course."

Korra chuckled, "Of course. Alright, I don't see why not, but I need to find a babysitter for my shadow. He might burn something down."

"Just bring him then. Maybe he'll find a woman to disappear with."

Korra gagged, "Any woman what stays with him will either be crazy or so alone."

"At least you can make sure he stays out of trouble and besides, aren't you supposed to be helping him adjust to the times?"

The Avatar at this time had picked Lok up and begun to blow raspberries on his stomach. The boy laughed, trying to push her away.

"You are right. I suppose it will do us both some good to go out tonight." She answered with a small hand in her eye and the other hooking her nose.

The firebender nodded with a smile on his face, "I'll leave you two to play."

* * *

><p>Zhao found that he kind of liked the new Earth King. The man was not the brightest and always enjoyed the idea of getting fitted for new clothing. Wu didn't even mind ordering several sets for the man. The King's guard, naturally, were quite annoyed with their antics and the former admiral made sure to keep them busy with simple orders of carrying bags around for their King.<p>

"For acting as Korra's shadow, you are quite commanding, Zhao." Wu said as they walked back into his wing of the palace.

"Years of service, my King," Zhao smirked, "And I was naturally gifted with it."

"Well, if your time with Korra becomes boring," Wu started, trying to put his arm around the taller man's neck, "I might have a place here for you to work. I like having strong benders around me."

"It would-"

"Oh no. Don't you dare charm him, Zhao." The Avatar interrupted as she came into the hall, "Sorry Wu, but until I can trust him with not causing trouble, he won't be working for any head of government."

The Earth King sighed, "I was looking forward to having two strong firebenders around."

She glanced at Zhao, "I will consider it, but for now, I need to borrow him."

* * *

><p>The night was brisk with cold as the odd trio walked into the jazz club. Mako and Korra had smiled as they entered, remembering how similar the clubs in Republic City were like. The large stage held a band. The fast paced music filled the hall and the dancers kept to the beat on the floor before the stage. Both of the men were in black suits with bowties, while Korra was left to wear a green dress. She fought to wear her hair in its normal bun.<p>

"You both call this music?" Zhao spoke up after a moment of looking around.

"Is he always like this?" Mako asked.

Korra growled softly, "Always."

"Well Avatar," Zhao smiled, "Am I at least allowed to drink by the bar or should I stay sober and enjoy watching you both make a fool of yourselves?"

"Go right ahead, Zhao. Drink to your heart's delight. Just don't be a Flame-head and burn anything."

Mako chuckled softly as the two glared at each other, "Maybe I will go buy the first round. Hopefully that will ease the tension here."

The hot tempered benders nodded in a rare agreement as they followed him. He ordered them all a honey wine, in which Zhao had to comment.

"Aren't you a sweet man."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mako asked, slightly confused, "Never mind, you were referring to the wine."

"Where did you find this man?"

Korra smirked, "Fighting arena. It's a long story."

Mako slammed down his drink before holding his hand out to Korra, "Would you care to dance? Of course, if you can remember how to."

Korra scoffed as she took his hand, "Of course I can."

Maybe not, she later thought. The dancing seemed to have changed in the last ten years since she last went out. She was watching younger couples toss and swing each other around as the band roared its music. When she and Mako tried, they were not in sync to keep up. In the back of her mind, she knew Zhao was laughing at them.

"You'd think they would play a flashback to our younger days." Korra muttered as the music slowed.

"Just admit it Korra, we're getting old."

The Avatar scoffed before thoroughly thinking it through, "You're correct. We are old now."

They both laughed as the song ended. A woman headed onto the stage, taking the microphone. She would begin to sing with her raspy yet stunning voice. Mako nodded his head towards the other man they brought.

"You better get him dancing. He looks like he needs it."

Korra frowned as they took their break. She would walk over to Zhao, who was on his second drink, and offer her hand.

"Come on, Lost Man. Let's get you on that floor."

Zhao shook his head, "I do not dance."

"You will now, Hotman. Come on. I think you will like it."

Zhao grumbled as he let her take him to the floor. She carefully fixed his bow tie before placing the firebender's left hand in the right spot along her waist.

"Go any lower and I will maim you." She threatened, placing her left hand on his shoulder, "Just follow me for a moment and then you will have to take the lead."

The once proud man nodded as he followed her steps. Korra had to remind him a few times to look up, giving him an encouraging smile. He looked into her blues eyes and for a moment returned his own smile.

"Do you do this often, Korra?" the former admiral asked.

"Not as much as I did years ago." She said placing her head on his chest before laughing, "Hey, you called me Korra."

"That is your name, right?"

"It is, but that was the first time you didn't call me Avatar."

"I can go back to calling you Avatar." He grinned.

"No, it's pleasant for a change." She said calmly.

"Then I am glad you like it."

They continued their dance into the next song. From where he was, Mako watched them with a broken heart. He was beginning to realize his mistake of letting them dance together for a few songs. He swallowed down another round of rice liquor before rubbing his forehead. The bartender seemed to sense his distress and poured him another.

"You lost your broad it seems."

"Yeah, lost her to a man she said she loathed."

The bartender glanced back at the couple, "Isn't she the Avatar? She looks like her."

Mako gulped his next round down before answering, "She is."

"That's rough, pal."

"Tell me about it." He said leaning back against the bar.

When the song ended, the couple came back laughing over something. Korra gave Mako a light nudge in the chest.

"What's bugging you?"

Mako frowned further, "It's nothing, really."

"Yeah, sure," Korra grinned, "Come on. I can tell when you don't want to talk."

Zhao had by this time, walked to the bar behind Korra. Mako's eyes followed him, telling the Avatar all she needed to know.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "You can't be doing this now, Mako. This was supposed to be a fun night out without jealous feelings."

"You're right," he said softly before smiling, "It was my fault for recommending him for a dance or two."

The awkward moment between them did not last long as the band started playing an older song. Korra smiled as she grabbed Mako's hand.

"Here's our throwback song," she grinned, "Care to dance, old man?"

"It would not be a night without a shimmy dance."


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>He stood in front of a mirror as she corrected his jacket and bowtie. Zhao was quite enjoying it too. He needed help with the clothes anyways. It was not just a simple robe from his day. The suit had many buttons and the bowtie confused him still, at least that is what he told the Avatar. Korra had showed him multiple times and he really just asked her to show him again. Korra later asked if he was doing it on purpose. The wicked smirk on his face answered her question. He received a slap on his chest and a glare before she laughed.<p>

"Alright tough guy, I think you look suitable for this birthday party."

"Just suitable?" he grinned, "I think I will steal the show with my smart looks."

"What can I say? My efforts made you this way."

Zhao leaned in, inches from her face, "Who is a bit conceited now?"

Korra took a step back, clearing her throat. A slight blush came to her cheeks, "Well, I think it's time to go. I would hate to be late to my own party, even if I did not want it."

"I'm positive that you could ditch the party minutes into it and no one would care. It's your party." He said, offering up his arm to escort her.

She denied him, "One moment. I need to see someone before I go in. Then you can escort me, if you'd like."

"Of course, Korra."

* * *

><p>She gave him a nod before leaving his quarters and headed down the hall. She hurried into the nursery, giving the servant a nod. The servant, a woman in her sixties called Gin-ju, smiled as she moved out of the way.<p>

"He is all ready for tonight, Avatar Korra. The King will be by shortly to take him."

"Wu's personally taking him? Did he say why?"

"I'm sorry Avatar, I do not ask the King personal questions." She bowed.

Korra frowned walking to the crib, "Alright."

The boy was sitting in his crib trying to chew on his shoe. When the shadow of his mother covered his face, he looked up and smiled. His chubby arms went up in the air, wanting to be held.

"Aren't you looking handsome today?" she said, granting his wish.

"He's beginning to take after you, Avatar. Every day, I see a bit of you in his face."

Korra sighed, "I'm surprised the secret has lasted as long as it has."

"I have kept it a secret since I was told about my special job, Avatar. I assure you, if it does come out, it will not be because of me."

Korra was about to thank her when a knock on the door was heard. Wu walked in with a strut and his goofy grin on his face.

"There you are, Korra darling." He said, putting a hand on Korra's shoulder.

Korra's brow furrowed forward before she flicked her fingers at his hand, "You say that like you're surprised."

"Not surprised. Our son has a charm like no other. People flock to him and his cute chubby cheeks!" he said holding his arms out.

"I hope you didn't get your father's brains." Korra told the boy before reluctantly handing Lok over, "You are still keeping this a secret, right? I'm not going to walk out there and suddenly have reporters in my face asking why, are we?"

"Of course not Korra. I made a deal and I tend to keep it. I know the railroad was a bit of a bump in the road, but this will not get out."

The Avatar decided against arguing and kept her mouth shut. She gave the prince a kiss on the head before announcing her leave. She ran into Zhao in the hall. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the main feasting hall. The firebender had to stop her from just walking in.

"You've spent all day teaching me to behave and treat this with formality. I'm not going to let you ignore your own advice."

"You know, for a shadow, you talk too much."

"It would be almost impossible to provoke you if I were silent." He grinned for a moment, "What's making you rush off anyways?"

Korra raised a brow, "You are really asking me how I feel?"

"I am. I have stumped you greatly." His face inched closer.

She blinked for a moment, "You have. I don't know what to say."

Mako coughed to get their attention, "Are you two ready to be announced?"

The duo looked over before each taking a step back. Zhao offered his arm again, speaking out loud.

"I am beginning to dislike him."

"He grows on you after a while."

"I can hear you both, you know." Mako said, crossing his arms in front of him.

"We're ready." Zhao said.

Korra mouthed her apologies to her old friend before they were announced to the room.

* * *

><p>The night was moderately pleasant. Most of the nobles wished her a happy birthday before quickly moving on. The stigma of killing someone in jail and later befriending the very person that tried to take the Earth Kingdom for herself, stuck with Korra and the people were a bit forced to grit their teeth in her presence. The representatives of the council also greeted her rather hastily before moving on.<p>

Soon a gong was rung, signaling everyone of dinner. Plates and drinks were served as they began to take their seats. Zhao and Korra sat to the left of the Earth King with the prince in his own chair in between his parents. Mako stood off the back behind the King, keeping his ever vigilant watch of the room. Before everyone ate, Wu stood holding up his drink.

"Attention everyone," he began, "Before we eat our lovely meal, cooked by the finest chiefs in the world, I would like to say this: Happy Thirtieth Birthday, Avatar Korra. I know that our relationship has been strange since we have met nine years ago, but think of this party for you not only as a birthday party, but a thank you from my heart, the prince's heart and the rest of Ba Sing Se."

He clapped once before sitting down. Everyone else joined in before someone shouted for the Avatar to speak. Korra waved it down but suddenly shot up from her seat as her shadow pinched her rear.

She gave him a glare before nervously speaking, "Well, thank you, your Majesty."

Korra fixed her dress before continuing, "I guess that I would like to say thank you to the rest of our guests, oh and the people that set this up. It's a bit of a surprise, really. I was not expecting one."

Zhao sat to her left, leaning on the table with an arm propping his head up. There was a large grin, informing Korra that he was laughing in the inside at her nervousness.

"Um," she paused, thinking about what else to say, "I… also have to thank you. You helped me with relocating people whom were stuck in the Spirit World to a place in this world where all of the new technology won't fright them." She paused again, swallowing hard, "I also send my congratulations and condolences. I... missed the birth of your heir and the death of Prince Lok's mother."

She grinded her teeth before finishing, "Thank you everyone. It means so much. I won't keep us from our meal though."

Another round of applause went around the room before they started to eat. Zhao leaned to Korra, speaking low.

"That was… graceful of you."

Korra's nose scrunched as she shoved a bit of food in her mouth. He really did not have to tell her about how her speech was disastrous. She glanced behind the King, noticing Mako's concerned look. Korra gave him a reassuring smile before continuing to work on her meal. The meal continued to go smoothly until a bit of food was tossed at her face. She glanced to the right to see Lok laughing at her. The infant continued to keep the Avatar's attention on him, which Korra could not help but fall for. She was careful with what she said though.

* * *

><p>After their meal was completed, music and dancing began. For the most part, Korra stood to the side watching everyone enjoy their time. What she was enjoying in the least, was that Zhao was dancing with some of the other women. She grinned at the thought of telling Iroh about it too. Maybe taunt it in front of Lord Zuko too, she thought. He had come a long way in the past few months. Besides the taunting and harassment, but she couldn't be choosey.<p>

The firebender did eventually find her in the crowd. He was slightly drunk but nevertheless happy.

"You, Avatar Korra, do not have a drink in your hand." He slurred.

"And you have horrible breath at the moment." She said leaning away from him.

"The Earth Kingdom has never been known for good drinks."

"Apparently not, yet you drink them."

He shrugged. Korra laughed as he almost tripped over his own feet.

"Why don't we get you back to your room?"

"Lead the way Avatar."

She chuckled, helping him finish his drink before taking him back to his room. They stumbled in before Korra stood him up and began to undo his jacket. He tried to stand, but put a hand up to hold himself up, now standing a bit above her. She laughed as the last button became undone.

Suddenly, she was pushed back into the wall.

"Zhao, what are you doing?" She asked as he put a hand to her chin to look at her. He turned her head left to right, continuing to inspect her.

"You are beautiful. Not many women give me their attention like you have lately."

"You were stuck in the Spirit World for about eighty years. Of course you had no women looking at you and I am supposed to look after you."

"How about letting someone look after you tonight?"

She chuckled softly, "Zhao, you're drunker than a pi-"

Her statement was interrupted by his lips crashing into hers. She tried to fight it appalled that he was kissing her but eventually gave into it. It became a stubborn fight for dominance between the two before Korra somehow found herself on the bed underneath him. She flicked her hands at the door. The sound of the lock clicking shut was not heard by either of them.

* * *

><p>She woke up, suddenly cold. When she peeked to look, she saw that the blankets had been ripped from the bed. The worst of it was when Zhao came back into the room fully dressed for the day.<p>

"What time is it?" she asked, her voice raspy from lack of use.

"It is about midday. You really should think about getting up. I'm tired of trying to cover for you."

She sat up, "Midday? Why didn't you wake me? We were going to leave today."

Zhao laughed wickedly, "It's almost a sin to wake a woman from her slumber, especially if she is naked."

"You're a pervert."

"And you were mine for the night, though I should give you some credit. You fight back rather well in bed."

His comment earned him receiving all of the pillows on the bed thrown at him. He continued to laugh as she got up to pick up her dress from the night before and ran into the washroom.

"You should be happy. I brought you lunch and tea."

Korra peeked out from the washroom, flashing a smile, "You brought me food?"

"I did."

"Maybe you do have a heart after all."

He grinned as he picked the pillows up. His own bag was already packed for their new trip. He soon heard her return from the washroom. A look of worry was on her face.

"How am I supposed to get to my quarters without everyone else knowing?"

"You don't. I'm sure they know. Your jealous friend has already given me a death look."

Korra's eyes widen, "He knows?"

"He does. You should have really taken him to bed. He's infatuated with you."

Korra took a dumpling, biting into it. She sighed as she thought about how she was going to explain this, especially since she was not the drunk one.

"I'm well aware. We used to date years ago." she then paused, "So, what does last night make us?"

"Anything you want, Avatar. I am your shadow after all."

Korra hummed in thought, "This isn't going to become a reoccurring thing, is it?"

"With the way you purred last night, I don't see you ever wanting anyone else."

He again, had to dodge a thrown object.

"I did not purr!"

Zhao continued his attack, "Oh but you did. You may beat me in a spar at anytime, but a fight in bed, you lost to me."

Korra threw up her hand, "Alright, you can stop."

"Do not deny it, Avatar. You were finally controlled and you enjoyed it."

"Fine! I'll admit it. It's better than what I've had recently."

"And that was?"

"Nothing." She laughed as his grin changed into a disappointed frown, "Oh come on Zhao, don't give me that look. You can't tell me that you are hurt from that after all the evil comments you have given me."

Zhao stepped closer before taking her chin in his hand. He would look at her sternly before grinning.

"Now who feels foolish?"

"You are evil, truly evil."

"And you are a woman who cares too much about what others think about you. So much to the point that it interferes with your actions. You are hiding something; something between you and the King. I will not further inquire as I have my own assumptions on what it may be and you asked me not to, but it is known and possibly not just me."

Korra sighed, shrinking from his hold, "You are right. There is something between King Wu and I but I will not speak of it now. We are leaving Ba Sing Se today and I need to go pack."

He let go so she could finish eating and leave.

She walked into her quarters to find a fuming Mako sitting on her bed. He was dressed in a uniform of the Earth Kingdom, ready to come with them. All of her things were already packed, much to her relief.

"I thought you said the two of you were not a thing?"

"We're not."

"Didn't sound like it last night."

She opened her mouth to retort his comment, but stopped and went with something calmer, "Doesn't matter what he and I do. It's not like it is any of your business."

"It is now that I'm tagging along."

"It's not going to happen again."

Mako shook his head, "Whatever. By the sounds of it, I won't be surprised if I have to hear it every night that I'm with you… and him!"

"Wow, thanks Mako. I sense such trust from you."

Mako threw his hands up, "I don't get why you are even letting him work with you. Wasn't he some criminal or something like that in the past?"

"He was an Admiral of the Fire Nation," she corrected, "Not that you were not at some point in time a part of a triad."

"That's," Mako paused, growling at her statement, "I have since made up for it."

"And he will too."

Mako grunted, crossing his arms, "Fine. I won't bother you much longer. I have our train to prepare. It's like I run this country."

Korra shook her head as he left. She started to change into her long sleeved tunic when Mako reappeared.

"You should really fix your hair. I know you and Kuvira are best friends now, but that doesn't mean you need to look like her."

"Kuvira and I are not best friends. It just so happened that her cell was across the hall from mine and we both enjoyed playing card games together."

"I heard stories that you metalbended your cell bars open so you could sit with her in her cell."

"I think it is still none of your business."

"And I think that you're crazy... and lonely."

Korra whirled around, her tunic swinging open as she forgot to tie it close, "Piss off Mako."

He shut the door, leaving her in her room staring at the mirror.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about taking so long to update. Book 4 of Korra completely through this story out of whack and made it completely AU-ish, not that I expected any of this to be close to cannon... Anyways, on forth with my crack shipping story!**

* * *

><p>She walked with Naga, lost in thought when they arrived to the train. Mako was shouting orders of where to put equipment when she finally stopped. He gave her a nod before looking back at the transport list.<p>

"I see you took my advice."

"I did." Korra grinned tugging at the two ponytails at her temples, "You can't say that I never listen to you now."

Mako hummed knowing better than to answer.

"So," she started, "Is there a certain part of the train I can take Naga to?"

"I'll put her on personally. Just make sure your shadow gets on board."

"I will," she trailed off, catching voices shouting at her from outside of their security, "Who are they?"

Mako glanced over before scoffing, "Anti-Avatar Movement members. They're nothing but a nuisance."

"Anti-Avatar Movement?" Korra raised a brow, questioning him, "Have I angered that many people outside the United Republic?"

"Apparently so since I have to sit in on briefings about them, but don't worry about it. They have only ever protested."

The Avatar let out a pout, "I guess I should find my shadow. I cannot imagine what he would do if he stayed with the King."

Mako grinned, "He'd probably relieve some of us of our constant headaches."

"Sometimes I wonder why you decided to stay in his service." Korra trailed off as her shadow appeared, "Speaking of which; here comes the man of the hour."

"You look childish with those tails in your hair." Zhao said without a hint of tone in his voice.

"Hello again to you."

"Greetings again Makoto." Zhao grinned.

"It's Mako." The taller firebender growled.

"Right," he then turned to Korra, "I will find us a nice, private place on the train."

Korra blushed, shrinking from Mako's screech.

"Korra, put your own damn animal on the train! I'm tired of this childish game." he shouted as he stormed off.

"Which one?" Korra asked herself as Naga nudged her. She gave the polar-bear dog a pat on her nose before turning to Zhao, "Be nice to him. He is helping us."

"If he cannot take our bantering then he will be miserable and it will be on him."

"He always seems miserable. Don't make it worse than it is."

* * *

><p>The train ride was rather tedious. They were not worrying about being attacked this time around. Korra was also grateful for being out of the snow. Her little corner of the train was warm and comfortable. Besides, Naga was enjoying having her stomach scratched.<p>

"I bet you love not having to run with a rider, don't you old girl?" the Avatar chuckled as she continued, "What do you think, Naga; have I just completely lost my mind? Here I am, working alongside a man I have loved in the past and also with a man I despise yet I spent the night with him."

She crossed her arms, humming in though. Her lower lip jutted out as she thought over the last night. Her loyal beast nudged her again.

"After this is all over, Naga," she said sitting back against the polar bear-dog and waving her hand out in front of her, "It's just going to be you and me. We're going to move into the mountains and become hermits. Then I dare the next villain to face me when I have to come out of the mountains."

"What are you going to do then?" she heard Mako from the door.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you and Naga are going to become hermits."

"It sounds crazy, doesn't it?"

"Yes but everyone knows you are a bit crazy." He sat down besides her, setting a pot of tea in front of them. He would hold out a filled cup for her, "I thought I would apologize for this morning. I went too far. It really is none of my business what you and Zhao do behind doors. But I have to know; is he better than Wu?"

Korra spat a plume of tea out of her mouth, "Spirits, why are you asking me that?"

Mako shrugged, "Just curious since you seem to be having one night stands lately."

The Avatar blushed, "Lately? No, they haven't been that common, Mako. I'm sure anyone is better than Wu and don't you dare ask me your next question. I refuse to compare you and him."

"I-" Mako stuttered, "Was not going to ask that but let's change subjects."

"Yes please." Korra reached for the tea pot, "Have you talked to Bolin or Asami lately?"

"Bolin's doing well. He and Opal are expecting their second child."

Korra elbowed him, "Uncle Mako again, eh?"

Mako grinned with a laugh, "Yeah, it feels good to have family again. Between you and him, I will never be without family again."

She snorted, "You think of Lok as family? I thought you didn't like Wu?"

Mako shrugged, "He's kinda grown on my like another brother to be fair. He is actually trying. Between being king and his awkward self, he is not that bad of a father. And yes, I do actually think of Lok as a nephew. Someone has to make sure he doesn't completely become like Wu."

"Thank you." Korra said softly as she leaned into him, "It means a lot to me that I know someone is taking care of my 'bargaining chip' child."

"I still don't understand how you deal with it."

"Lots of useless flirting with a certain bartender in Republic City and bickering with a man I despise. There's not much I can do about it."

Mako shook his head, "You are crazy and lonely."

"Unfortunately." She sighed, "How's Asami doing?"

Mako breathed in, "She's doing well for being the wife of the United Republic president. I think she misses her company though. Future Industries is her calling after all."

Korra grimaced at the thought of her friend's husband. He was almost as enjoyable as former President Raiko was except that he was like family.

"I hate him," Korra spat out, "I hate him more than I did Raiko. It's like he's scheming behind my back."

"Kyung's," Mako had to pause to think of a good word, "Dedicated."

"Too dedicated. He's also paranoid. He has it out for me and he's waiting for me to mess up again so he can convince the world to stuff me into a box and forget where they place me."

"Hear me out; I just think you are over thinking it."

Korra sighed, drinking some of her tea. She turned to look at Mako with a smile.

"Thank you for listening. I miss chatting with you in a civil way."

"Shouting at each other does get old." He then stood up and took the tea pot with him, "Care to join me in the planning car? I should know what we're working on."

The Water Tribe woman nodded, standing up soon after.

* * *

><p>Work on the railroad began in the morning after they arrived. After watching them for a few minutes, Korra realized that it would be faster if she used metalbending to move the rails into place. The workers would place the bolts needed into the ground and made sure they stayed. Of course, her work did not go without some comments from her new favorite firebender. She did ignore him most of the day. She was feeling slightly embarrassed about the night before and he was annoying her.<p>

"I do wonder how this world would move on without you, Avatar." Zhao was sitting down with his arms crossed as she placed two more rails down, "These workers are useless. You could easily take the world as your own. Well, except for my bed."

Mako sighed loudly, "You know, no one cares that you slept with the Avatar. Just stop already."

"Guys, this is not the time to talk about me lik-"

"Hold on Avatar," Zhao interrupted as he put a hand up, "Indeed, no one cares about what the Avatar does behind doors but you do. Jealously is written all over your face like a book."

Korra slapped her forehead before chasing the railroad workers away. They did not need to hear anymore of this.

"I am not jealous. Alright, maybe I was when she went out with my brother on a date. Or when she took Asami to the Spirit World for some girl fling thing, but I'm not jealous because of you." Mako shot back. "What are you anyways, some gossiping noblewoman?"

"Guys…"

"Even if I were, you cannot even admit to yourself that you are bad with women."

"Guys…!"

"I slept with her first while you were trapped in the Spirit World, wondering if you would ever get out!"

"Seriously Mako?!" Korra finally shouted, "You two are worse than Ikki and Jinora! And at this rate, I am going to become a hermit."

She stormed off back to the train leaving the firebenders to wonder in their thoughts.

"You are a charmer with the women, Makoto." Zhao laughed.

Mako grumbled, "Just like my grandfather…"

* * *

><p>After a physically and mentally painful month of getting the railroad made, they finally finished the project. Korra made sure to hide from Mako and Zhao for two days in Chongsheng just so she could mentally prepare to go to Republic City with them. Whether the Earth King wanted it or not, she was going to steal his favorite bodyguard and mentor so she could figure out what is fueling all the hatred towards her.<p>

She cleared the harbor again and traded the red, silky bed sheets for a boat ride to Republic City for three of them. Mako was going to head back. Naga seemed happy to be coming along with her person again. The beast jumped all the way up the plank, nearly causing Zhao to fall off. Korra stood on the deck laughing at him.

"Some sailor you are." She grinned

"You didn't have a giant pet trying to knock you from your feet."

Just as Zhao stepped onto the ship, someone from the town came running and shouting.

"Avatar Korra," the man panted as he reached the ship, "Some brigands are coming."

The Avatar did not think twice about it. She jumped over the railing of the ship and started running towards the train station. Both of the firebenders later chased her and joined into protect the town.

The trio eventually chased them off. Mako had managed to grab one of them and he was now trying to get some information out of the man as Korra left to speak with Rozulon. Zhao stood outside of the meeting building with his arms crossed. It was now dark outside and the former admiral was counting stars. He heard mentioning of releasing someone from prison that could aid her in getting rid of the brigands. For an Avatar, he realized that Korra was quite unconventional. It intrigued him and now his mind wandered to who this person that she wanted was.

"Eavesdropping?" Mako asked as he strolled up.

"Yes. I'm curious as to who this prisoner is that she wants to let go to help her with these brigands."

"She wants to release… oh." Mako's brow rose, "I know who she speaks about."

Mere seconds later, Korra walked out. She thanked the elder for his time before signaling to the firebenders to follow her.

"You don't really think Kuvira is going to actually help us with these guys, do you?" the Earth King's bodyguard asked.

"I think she will." Korra said as she stopped in front of the sea captain's home and knocked, "She's always wanted to help her people. Telling these misguided men to go home may be just the thing we need for Chongsheng to survive."

The door opened, revealing the sea captain, "Ready to go, Avatar?"

Korra nodded.

* * *

><p>The President of the United Republic was on the phone when the Avatar and her firebending friends walked in. He let out an annoyed moan as he ended his call.<p>

"What can I help you with, Avatar Korra?" the man snarled, "You're not here to steal my wife away again, are you?"

She could hear a wicked snicker come from Zhao, "No, I came to ask about releasing Kuvira for a short period of time. I need her help with trying to convince her loyal followers to just go home."

The president gave her a look that she felt could rip Raava from her.

"Mako, you're a smart man." He spoke up in a kinder tone, "Why should I let the Avatar, whom has killed a man in cold blood, have a woman who almost destroyed the Earth Kingdom and the United Republic? What do you think of this?"

"If anyone can peacefully convince them to go home, it would be Kuvira." Korra added before Mako could speak.

"Korra's right. If these followers are truly doing this for her still, then having their leader tell them to go home should work."

"And if this doesn't?"

Korra stepped forward and placed both of her hands on the desk, "Then I will bring them all back here as criminals."

Kyung then laughed. He sat back in his chair, "A murderer leading a tyrant and other criminals back. You have a sense of humor, Avatar Korra. Now, get out of my city before your presence causes riots to start."

"Riots over what?" Korra asked. Her brow rose as well as her arms in confusion, "I don't understand why people are all angry at me now. What have I done since I was released from jail?"

Mako sighed as the President gave him a frustrated look. He then placed his hands on her shoulder, urging her to leave before something got worse. The look on the Avatar's face softened as she gave up trying to argue.

"Right," she spoke softly, "Let's go then. Guess we'll have to find another way to stop this."

Kyung let out a sigh of relief until the Avatar stopped in the doorway and pointed at him with a wicked grin.

"I am going to kidnap your wife for a night out before I go though. Even you can't stop me from doing that."

The President's brow twitched as the door was slammed.

As they headed down the hall, the firebenders walked in silence as Korra ranted about her feelings of the man. Mako tried to focus on the walls and the painting while Zhao smirked.

"We could break her out. We are considered criminals to most people in the world."

Mako stopped dead in his tracks, "Oh no. Count me out. Korra, please don't consider this."

The Avatar turned to face Zhao, "I'm sure Kyung has already thought about it. It would be crazy."

"And here I thought the Avatar was the most powerful bender. You can't handle a prison full of guards? We could just break in, take this woman and force her to help us. When we're done, we return her." Zhao glanced at the others' looks of disbelief.

"Korra, you do this and you can count me out. I know that I promised to follow you into your future battles, but this is just wrong."

"Makoto is scared."

"I am not. I have a home and a job. I can't be breaking people out of prison." Mako threw his arms up, "If you do this, the world will consider you too powerful. They're revolt more."

The Avatar eyed them both for a moment. A hand went to her chin as she thought.

"Mako, why don't you go visit your brother for the night."

"No way. You can't be considering this! This is too rash. "

Korra gave him a reassuring grin, "Mako, I'm not breaking her out. I'm not seventeen anymore; I'm an adult and I will instead hit him where will hurt the most. I'm asking Asami for help."

Zhao laughed as Mako moaned.


End file.
